


Mistletoe Mischief

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mistletoe, Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: In which Pansy and Loki find themselves trapped in the middle of a snowstorm by a mischievous mistletoe.





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> The Joy to the World Collection is slowly coming to a close but not quite yet. Here is another lovely tale from yours truly. I hope that you enjoy this one. I rather like how it turned out. This is a fun pairing to write and I wish to do more of it in the future.
> 
> This story was prompted by my work-mom and best friend, SquarePeg72. I don't know how I would survive without you in my life. Thanks for always being there for me to talk to, especially recently with everything that's going on. When the silence is overwhelming, you're always there with a way to break it! I hope this story is everything you hoped that it would be! Love you!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Person A is lost in a snowstorm. Person B finds them. What could possibly happen when they try to warm each other up?

Loki had been living in seclusion for quite a while now. After being banished from pretty much everywhere, he was granted a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, Northern England in which to stay. There were several enchantments around the area, keeping him confined and assuredly out of reach of anyone or anything he could harm. However, no one could have known that a certain dark-haired witch was about to storm out of her family's estate in the middle of Christmas dinner.

After a long day of doing absolutely nothing, Loki decided he would settle down in the chair by the fire to read one of the few books that still kept him entertained. He was just about to take a sip of tea when he felt it- a slight shift in the wards surrounding the part of the forest in which he dwelled. It was a magical being and a powerful one at that. Frowning, Loki set down his untouched tea and strode over toward the window.

When he pulled back the curtain, he blanched. Outside a blizzard had whipped up and the surrounding area was hardly able to be seen! Somehow he'd missed the start of the storm, but now he was intrigued. Who in their right mind would go wandering through the forest in the middle of a bloody snowstorm? He had to find out, so grabbing for his cloak, Loki headed out into the storm himself, intent on discovering who had breached the perimeter.

Part of Loki longed for whoever it was to be a foe so that he would have reason to fight once more. However, on the other hand, if he were caught fighting, his exile would most likely become a permanent fixture. Not that he had anything against Midgard, he just hoped to return to Asgard or even whatever remained of Jotunheim one day before the end of his life. It's not like his brother could keep him here forever. Surely, he would come to his senses and see Loki had changed his ways for the better.

Through the wind and snow, Loki trekked, intent on getting to the magical being before they could get to him. After nearly half an hour of searching, he stumbled into a clearing just as a woman did. Surprised, Loki stood there for a moment, merely taking in the sight before him. The woman had long, dark hair and was wrapped in a strange cloak. In her hand she held what he could only assume was a wand and as he opened his mouth to call out, she pointed the damned thing right at him.

"Who are you?" she demanded, stomping forward through the knee-high snow. "What are you doing here? No one should be anywhere near this place."

"Easy, now," Loki said, carefully keeping his hands where she could see them. There was a fire in her eyes, and he admired that. She obviously had thought herself to be alone in this forest. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I have been banished to this realm. Specifically this area of the forest."

Pansy considered his words, her head tilting as she scrutinised him. After a moment, she lowered her wand but did not put it away. A wise choice, Loki thought. Sighing heavily, the woman said, "I'm Pansy. I live just over that ridge, or I did, anyway. Just walked right out of Christmas dinner with my folks. They can go fuck themselves."

Loki's eyes went wide at that. "I can assume that things did not go well at this dinner?" Loki found this woman highly intriguing and her manner of speaking slightly arousing. It had been a long time since he'd been around a woman of such demeanour and he loved it.

"Horrid, actually. Those fools want to have me married off to some insipid pureblood, second cousin of mine." She grimaced and then tucked her wand into the pocket of her jacket. Obviously, he was no longer deemed a threat. "Anyway, Loki, what brings you out into this snowstorm? I've got magic to keep me warm, but aren't you freezing?"

"I know it may not seem so, but I am actually somewhat immune to the cold," Loki said carefully, a little uncertain about how much to reveal about his true self. This woman held magical powers, though, so he suspected she would believe his tale. "Where I am from, I am known as a Frost Giant. The cold doesn't really bother me."

"Alright, Elsa," Pansy said, elbowing Loki in the ribs. Next, you're going to tell me you have a pet snowman named Olaf who will come and stoke my fire."

Frowning, Loki crossed his armed and regarded the dark-haired woman cooly. "I know not who either Elsa or Olaf is, but I assure you that I am able to get us to safety," Loki carefully explained. "I have a cabin just past that ridge." He pointed back the way he came.

"What the hell are you doing out in this snowstorm?" Pansy asked, tugging her jacket tighter around her. She may have magic keeping her warm, but apparently, the wind wasn't helping the situation.

"I felt a magical presence and decided to investigate," Loki told her, uncrossing his arms. "I never thought that magical presence would come in the form of a petite Midgardian with enough sass to rival my own."

"Hey," Pansy said, pointing her finger into Loki's chest. "I have no idea what Midgardian means, but don't you ever call me short. I'll fuck you up."

Loki held up both hands in fake surrender, smirking as he did so. "I meant no insult, dear lady."

"Good," she said, backing off slightly, but keeping her glare upon him. "Now, where is this cabin you were talking about, anyway? It's insane out here in this storm."

Chuckling, Loki wrapped an arm around Pansy's shoulders and began to lead the way. "I don't believe one normally checks the weather before storming out of a family gathering." Pansy shot him a glare, but he merely grinned. "Right this way, my lady. Soon we will be warm."

For a little while, the two trekked through the hazardous snow, Loki keeping a firm grip on Pansy so she wouldn't get lost or topple down the hill. She seemed fully capable, but Loki had to admit he liked holding onto her. As they were nearing the last half a mile or so, Loki steered Pansy under a bit of trees, hoping to get a break from the snow. Unfortunately, something erupted above them, causing Pansy to shout out and Loki to flinch. They peered upward to discover the source of the explosion.

"Buggering hell," Pansy grumbled, placing both hands on her hips and glowering up at the offending item.

"What is that?" Loki asked, and then shook his head. "Or rather, I know what it is. It's mistletoe, but why can't we move?" He tried to take a step but found that he was bound to the spot under the mistletoe.

"Magical mistletoe," Pansy explained, followed by a heavy sigh. "It crops up this time of year, and if you get caught underneath, there's only one way out of it."

A surprised look overtook Loki's features. Laughing, he said, "We have to kiss? That's rather entertaining."

"Yeah, I don't exactly see the humour, myself," Pansy groused, crossing her arms. "So much for getting warm anytime soon." Around them, the blizzard only seemed to get worse. Wind and snow swirled like never before, causing her to shiver despite the warming charm on her jacket.

"Don't be so dramatic," Loki said, his voice low and rumbly. Without asking permission, he reached out and tugged her into his arms. "If you do not wish for me to kiss you, at least allow me to keep you warm until the storm passes." It was a bit of a surprise when Pansy didn't protest; instead, she curled into the embrace.

Snuggling into his hard chest, Pansy was surprised to find that she was, in fact, warming up. Loki was strangely cold and apparently a Frost Giant (whatever that was), but he was keeping her warm and alive, and that's all that mattered. She hated to admit it, though, but the only way to truly get out of this blizzard was to kiss and break the mistletoe's spell. Perhaps, kissing him wouldn't be too bad? He seemed decent enough, despite being banished to this portion of the forest.

Peering up at him from beneath her dark lashes, Pansy asked, "What would you do if I kissed you?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Loki coyly replied, "I certainly wouldn't push you away. In fact, you may find that I would allow you to do many things."

"Oh really?" Pansy said in return, a Slytherin-esque smile creeping onto her face. "I suppose that would be alright." She slipped her arms around his waist and held on as she stared into his emerald eyes.

Taking that as a proper invitation, Loki slid one hand into Pansy's hair and tipped her head backwards. Dropping his head, he placed his lips tentatively against hers. Almost greedily, she kissed him back, her small hands digging into his lower back as her tongue snaked inside his mouth. Loki moaned, and she reciprocated, apparently feeling as swept up at the moment as he did. Above them, the magical mistletoe burst into nothingness before disappearing into the wind.

After a moment, Loki relented and allowed them both to catch their breath. Pansy was staring at him with a fire in her eyes. "Come," he said, firmly taking her hand. "Let's return to my cabin."

Once they were there, Loki securely locked the door, shielding them from the storm. It was a relief to be out of the wind and snow. Now, he could show Pansy what he'd meant earlier. She seemed to understand his urgency, quickly removing her clothing and moving toward the bedroom. Loki followed behind, enjoying the view of her pert bottom as she dramatically sashayed her hips. By the time he joined her on the bed, he was fully naked and hard. As they cuddled together on the bed, Pansy's feet rubbed up against his legs.

"Good god, woman!" Loki exclaimed, recoiling ever so slightly. "Your feet are like icicles."

Practically cackling, Pansy made sure that her feet continued to touch Loki's legs. "Well, I was just trapped in a snowstorm," she quipped, giggling as he tried to squirm away. "Stop that and warm me up then."

"As you wish," Loki said, stilling and then rolling, so he was above her. He wasted no more time, kissing her soundly as he thrust inside her wet heat. Her feet may be cold, but the rest of Pansy was anything but.

"Sweet Salazar," Pansy sighed as Loki began to thrust. "You feel amazing."

Loki merely chuckled in response, his head dipping so he could trail kisses along the pale column of her neck. His hips moved with Pansy's, the both of them sighing and gasping as they moved closer to orgasm. It had been far too long since Loki had a woman and it was glorious. He hoped that she felt the same about him for he would love if she stayed the night or possibly longer. Unsure where that thought came from, Loki quickened his pace, wanting Pansy to enjoy this as much as possible. Out of nowhere, Pansy tensed up, her orgasm causing her to cry out. The sound filled the small cabin and caused Loki to grin mischievously.

Lifting his head, Loki stared down at the beautiful witch beneath him. One look in those mysteriously dark eyes was all it took for him to lose control. Loki fell apart, his orgasm taking him by surprise at the intensity of it. He groaned into her shoulder, enjoying the way she rolled her hips and dug her fingernails into his lower back. A moment later, he stilled, sighing in contentment.

Loki rolled onto his side, tugging Pansy, so she was positioned across from him. He loved staring at her even though they had just met. There was something about her that called out to his soul. Something mischievous. If it hadn't been for the mistletoe, he might not have had the chance to find out what mischief was hidden within her. "What are you thinking?" he asked, watching as a shadow crossed her eyes.

"I ought to be going," Pansy mused, lazily drawing circles on Loki's back with her fingertip. She was taken a bit by surprise when Loki rolled so that he was overtop her once more.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Loki asked, smoothing Pansy's dark hair away from her face. He liked the way her eyes sparkled and how she could keep up with him in conversation. He wanted her to stay.

"Hmmm," Pansy mused, briefly closing her eyes at the feel of Loki's fingers running through her hair. As she opened her dark eyes, she smiled. "What if I stayed much longer?"

"I do like the sound of that," Loki said, pulling her close and bringing his lips down to hover over hers. This witch was intoxicating, and he couldn't wait to drink in every single inch of her tonight.

"Excellent," Pansy said breathily before closing the distance between their lips again. Loki gathered her into his arms as her fingers tangled in his own dark hair.

This time, however, they remained together, tasting one another and enjoying the sensation of being kissed. Pansy had no plans of returning to her family's manor, and Loki was stuck here for the rest of his life. Outside the storm raged on. They had time to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
